1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a structure adapted to be relieved of the power source from the viewpoint of protection and safety in storage and a method of accessing the inside of electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known electronic devices may put an operator who performs maintenance work in danger of electric shock and/or may be damaged by error because the power source thereof can be removably fitted thereto with ease if the power cord remains connected to the power source.
Structures for preventing electric shocks from taking place and the substrates and/or some other component from being damaged by interrupting the power supply when the substrate and/or some other component are to be replaced or substrates and/or some other component are to be added by opening part of the device have been proposed (e.g., refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 03-234691).
According to the above-cited Patent Document, a bottom cover is rigidly secured in position below a main body cover and the main body cover and a bottom mold are brought into contact with each other when the bottom cover is fitted but a bottom metal plate and a metal plate chassis are separated from each other by a gap of 0.5 mm. Behind the main body, an AC inlet of the power source and a power switch are rigidly secured to a metal plate that is fitted to the metal plate chassis and exposed through notches of the main body cover and the bottom cover. The bottom metal plate is partly turned above the AC inlet by way of the gap between the main body cover and the metal plate so that the bottom cover cannot be removed when the power cord is inserted into the AC inlet.
While the above-described conventional art takes the operation of removing the bottom cover into consideration, moveable parts such as the main body cover and the display can be accessed without pulling out the power cord. In other words, the conventional art is accompanied by a problem that the effect of preventing the device from unsafely relieved of the power source.